wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Extreme Rules 2014
Extreme Rules (2014) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and WWE Network event produced by WWE which took place on May 4, 2014 at the Izod Center in East Rutherford, New Jersey. It was the sixth event in the history of the show. Event summary R-Truth & Xavier Woods vs Alexander Rusev Alexander Rusev’s matches since his WWE debut one month ago could hardly be called competitive, due to the all-out destruction he has left in his wake. Nevertheless, at Extreme Rules, The Bulgarian Brute continued his reign of dominance with a huge 2-on-1 Handicap Match victory over R-Truth and Xavier Woods. Before the match began, The Ravishing Russian, Lana, declared that she and Rusev would dedicate the match to their hero, Russian President Vladimir Putin, which elicited boos from the WWE Universe. When R-Truth and Xavier Woods came out to the ring, Truth announced that they would be dedicating the match to the United States of America. This Cold War would get hot in a hurry; as the Americans made a beeline to their opponent, Rusev immediately caught Woods with a kick to the side of the head. This concussive blow knocked Woods into R-Truth sending both men flying off the apron before the referee could even start the match. The Bulgarian Brute then brutalized Woods, thumping the Superstar’s face against the steel below the ring apron and suplexing him onto the unforgiving floor outside. This effectively made the match a one-on-one contest once R-Truth was pushed into the ring. Rusev began the match hitting his already dazed opponent with clubbing fists to the back of the neck. When Rusev hurled his 300-pound frame with reckless abandon, R-Truth turned the tables by connecting with a boot. A dropkick off the second rope and a scissors kick maneuver nearly secured the big upset for the rapping Superstar. Rusev’s explosive agility proved to be the difference in the contest. After a series of counters, both Superstars hit the ropes and ran across the ring, only for the Bulgarian Brute to launch himself skyward and impale Truth with a high leg to the skull. Lana gave Rusev the one-word command to “crush” and that was all the Ravishing Russian wrote. R-Truth tapped out mere seconds after Rusev’s Accolade was applied. The European duo was not finished administering carnage. Lana gave Rusev another order outside the ring while Woods was being attended to by WWE medical personal, hitting the felled Superstar with a bone-rattling Samoan Drop. Somewhere in Moscow, President Putin is smiling. Paige vs Tamina Snuka Less than a month since her stunning WWE debut win over AJ Lee — breaking the Black Widow’s record-long title reign of 295 days — Paige put the Divas Championship on the line against AJ’s former bodyguard, Tamina. Despite numerous successful showings since her historic victory on the April 7 edition of Raw, the raven-haired Diva’s Extreme Rules title defense marked her toughest test yet. The challenger for the coveted title, who overcame nine other Divas in a dominating display on WWE Main Event to become the No. 1 contender, has demonstrated an imposing in-ring arsenal that makes it seem inevitable that we will one day witness the second-generation Diva holding the butterfly-emblazoned title. However, that day wasn’t May 4 at Extreme Rules. The Divas Champion began the highly-anticipated contest with a flurry of high impact maneuvers to her intimidating challenger, but it didn’t take long for AJ’s former bodyguard to take control of the bout. The No. 1 contender continued to control the contest using her size and strength, delivering one dominating move after another. The youngest Divas Champion ever was not about to give in; however, as the tenacious titleholder mounted a gritty comeback, trading blows with her much larger opponent. In the end, the Divas Champion’s intense, in-your-face in-ring attack proved to be more than her formidable foe could handle. When the opportunity presented itself, Paige locked in her trademark modified Scorpion Crosslock submission, forcing Tamina to tap. With a history-making introduction and successful WWE pay-per-view debut in the books, what does the “Diva of Tomorrow” have in store for the WWE Universe next? Results * Handicap match: Alexander Rusev (with Lana) defeated R-Truth and Xavier Woods by submission * Singles match for the WWE Divas Championship: '''Paige © defeated Tamina Snuka by submission Other on-screen talent * '''Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia * Interviewer: Renee Young Image gallery ER14 Photo 222.jpg|Tamina arrives for her Extreme Rules rumble for the Divas Championship. ER14 Photo 223.jpg|Paige makes her WWE pay-per-view debut at the Izod Center in East Rutherford, NJ. ER14 Photo 224.jpg ER14 Photo 225.jpg ER14 Photo 226.jpg|The Divas Champion locks up with her powerful challenger. ER14 Photo 227.jpg ER14 Photo 228.jpg|The tenacious titleholder delivers a fast-paced attack to the second-generation Diva. ER14 Photo 229.jpg ER14 Photo 230.jpg|Tamina turns the tables on the Divas Champion, utilizing her size and strength. ER14 Photo 231.jpg ER14 Photo 232.jpg ER14 Photo 233.jpg ER14 Photo 234.jpg ER14 Photo 235.jpg ER14 Photo 236.jpg|These two physical Divas compete back-and-forth in a hard-hitting battle. ER14 Photo 237.jpg ER14 Photo 238.jpg ER14 Photo 239.jpg ER14 Photo 240.jpg|In the end, the "Diva of Tomorrow" completes a successful title defense against her formidable foe. ER14 Photo 241.jpg ER14 Photo 242.jpg Category:2014 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Lilian Garcia Category:Stephanie McMahon Category:Lana Category:Renee Young Category:Tamina Snuka Category:Paige